


Go Bang

by Aj4668



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: #Patater Week - Getting Together, Fluff, Kent is emotionally healthy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: "Why are you still here? It’s obvious as hell you’re hot af for each other. Go bang him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> For Patater Week, Getting Together.  
>   
> It started with this [prompt](http://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/155535154104/look-it-was-a-long-time-ago-and-living-in-the), and then I read [this](http://www.knowable.com/a/couples-share-their-dirtiest-how-we-met-stories-that-they-can-never-tell-their/p-1), and well, I had to go there.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
Kent, Swoops, and many other Aces are out at a dance club after beating the Falconers in a pretty easy win, 4-2. Kent is waiting for Jack and Bitty, and maybe Tater, to show up, but he’d already had a couple of beers, and is having fun with his team.

Kent is in a great place, emotionally speaking. He’s happy and healthy. He and Jack are friends. He and Bitty are friends. Kent was even in their wedding a year ago, and he was genuinely happy for them. 

As he’d explained to Swoops when he asked about Jack a few years back, “Look, it was a long time ago, and living in the past is never a good idea. Sometimes you have to accept that things are never going to be the same as they were back then, no matter how much you want them to.” 

Swoops had rolled his eyes, because he knew it wasn’t nearly as easy for Kent as he was making it sound. Kent had worked hard on himself after coming back from the Epikegster. He’d gotten therapy, and worked through some painful shit, like finding Jack after the overdose, his own dysfunctional-family baggage, and letting go. 

 

Kent is at the bar with Swoops, ordering drinks, when he sees his friends come in. He waves, and Tater notices him, and he points Kent out to Jack and Bitty. It takes them a few minutes to make their way over to Kent, as people recognize them, but they all hug when they finally get to the bar. 

“Kent Parson! Good to see! You play good game tonight,” Tater says excitedly as he gives him a one-armed hug. Tater is always excited. Kent doesn’t think he’s ever seen him unhappy or even tired. It’s one of the things he enjoys about him. 

“Thanks, Tater. You too. We have some tables over there,” Kent says, as he points vaguely to the back area of the club. “Swoops and Jonesy and everyone are already there.”

“Thanks, Parse.” Tater gets his drink and makes his way over to the tables. Kent, Jack and Bitty stand at the bar for a few minutes, attempting to catch up before deciding that they’ll meet for breakfast the following morning, since it’s so loud in the club. They also make their way back to the tables to join the others.

 

They’ve been in the club for about an hour, talking and laughing, when Kent notices that Tater is getting closer and closer to him in the booth. Kent isn’t complaining. He likes Tater. He’s funny, exuberant, and it doesn’t hurt a bit that he’s hot. He notices Swoops noticing, too, and he’s sure he’ll have things to say about that. Swoops always has things to say. Kent will deal with that later.

Then the DJ plays Beyonce. Kent and Bitty immediately make eye contact, and together they shout, “DANCE!” Bitty asks Jack if he wants to dance, and predictably, he says no, so Kent and Bitty head to the dance floor. Kent is surprised when Tater joins them.

“You dance?” Kent asks him.

“Yes, I’m like to dance. Not good, but like,” Tater says with a blush.

“No, Tater is a great dancer!” Bitty yells. As they sing the lyrics and swing their hips, Kent pays attention to Tater, who is indeed a very good dancer.

“Tater, you can dance! You’re a hot dancer, actually,” Kent yells over the music.

“You are thinking I’m hot?” Tater blushes. “You are being very kind.”

“Oh whatever. I’m sure you hear that all the time,” Kent laughs.

“No, but is nice to be hearing from you.”

“Well, it’s true.”

Tater just smiles, and they dance more. After a few more songs, Kent looks around for Bitty, and notices he isn’t on the dance floor anymore. “Where’d Bitty go?” 

“He is back at table with Jack.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice he left,” Kent admits. “I need another drink. Want one?”

“Yes, dancing with you is hot,” Tater laughs.

Well, Kent has no idea how to take that, so he just laughs and essentially ignores it, and they head back to the table.

 

When they sit, they pour themselves more beer from the pitchers at the table, and join the conversation. Tater is once again sitting right next to Kent, and Kent can feel their legs pressing together. Kent is talking to Jack, and Tater is talking to Bitty when Kent feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating a text. Since damn near everyone who texts him is sitting at the table with him, Kent worries that it’s his mom or sister, and pulls his phone out to read it.

It’s from Swoops.

“Dude, is Tater gay/bi/pan/whatever? Not my business, but if he is, why are you still here? It’s obvious as hell you’re hot af for each other. Go bang him.”

Kent gasps. Tater turns to him, and asks, “Kent? Is everything being okay? Is bad news in text?” He puts his hand on Kent’s shoulder when Kent doesn’t reply. “Kent?”

Kent makes a grunting noise, and Tater leans over just a bit to read the text. “Oh. Not expecting that. Thought bad news.” 

Kent turns his head to meet Tater’s eyes, but still doesn’t say a word. He’s blushing furiously, though. “Parse, Swoops is smart man. Observant,” Tater whispers. “Is okay if we go bang?”

“Jesus. Fuck yes. Let’s go.” They stand, and Tater is the only one who thinks to say goodbye to their friends.

“Parse and I… is okay if we leaving… going to be…” he stammers.

Jack takes pity on him. “Good night Tater. We’ll see you in the morning. Have a good night, Kent.”

“Yeah, um, whatever. Later,” Kent manages, and all but pulls Tater out of the club. As they leave, Jack, Swoops and Bitty high-five each other for a job well done.

 

Three years later

 

Kent and Alexei are being interviewed after the NHL Awards. The news that they got married just broke, and there are a scrum of reporters with microphones out, peppering them with questions. Though they’d rather do anything than answer questions, Kent and Alexei realize if they don’t now, they won’t get peace for a while. This is bigger than Kent being traded to the Falconers two years ago.

“When did you get married?” 

Alexei smiles and says, “About six months ago.”

“Six months? How did you keep it a secret?”

“We weren’t trying to. Our families know, our team knows, our friends know. If you didn’t know, _well_ …” Kent says and he lets the implication hang.

“How did the Falconers take the news? Have you had any backlash?”

“Oh come on. What an undignified question, Michaels,” Kent retorts. “Aren’t you above that question? That’s implying that the Falconers, or at least some of them, are homophobic. No one has been anything less than supportive.”

“Georgia is not tolerating anything like that. She’s best GM. Best. You should be knowing better,” Alexei scowls.

“Maybe this is a better question. How did you guys get together?”

Kent and Alexei share a tender look and laugh.

“We were friends for awhile, then started dating,” Kent says.

“Good friends help us,” Alexei adds, with a smirk to the cameras. Kent laughs, and they turn and walk away.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the "Swoops revelation", and decided to just keep him.


End file.
